


all's well that ends well (to end up with you)

by LuthienKenobi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Kira Yukimura Returns, Post-Season/Series 05, Prom, and they deserve to do normal teenager things, these two love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienKenobi/pseuds/LuthienKenobi
Summary: Her hand is in his, and it fits perfectly.Soft skin with hard calluses on the ring and little fingers, earned by long hours training with her katana. Newly manicured and painted nails. A strong, steady grip that balances his own.She slots back into his life easily and naturally, like they had never been apart.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	all's well that ends well (to end up with you)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to the lovely [momentofmemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofmemory) for the beta!
> 
> This was originally written as part of the Fictober 2020 challenge on Tumblr, and has been slightly expanded for posting here.

Her hand is in his, and it fits perfectly. 

Soft skin with hard calluses on the ring and little fingers, earned by long hours training with her katana. Newly manicured and painted nails. A strong, steady grip that balances his own.

She slots back into his life easily and naturally, like they had never been apart. 

* * *

_ He barely believed his eyes when she showed up at his door, entirely unannounced; all nervous energy and emotions a tangle of hope, joy, and fear. _

_ It had been so long—nearly six months—since he saw her last, but he had thought— Had been afraid— _

_ Kitsunes lived for centuries, and he knew it was a very real possibility that she might be gone for years. Decades even. He hadn’t dared let himself hope— _

_ He closed the distance between them, and that took even less time than he expected, too, because she met him in the middle. He cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. _

_ The edges of her fear melted and merged with the joy, until the only thing he felt from her and from himself was happiness, relief, and an overwhelming love. _

_ He pulled back gently, searching her face. Memorizing it, in case she was taken from him again. “Your fox… It’s better? You learned to control it?” _

_ Kira nodded, smiling. “According to the skinwalkers—and my mother—‘balance has been restored,’ so. Here I am.”  _

_ She barely waited for him to respond and rushed ahead instead, the nervous energy from earlier returning. “And— and if you want to check, just to be sure, that’s fine, I totally get it—” _

_ He shook his head, thumb tracing the line of her jaw and brushing across her cheek. “No, it’s okay. I trust you.” _

_ She stilled and took a deep breath, nodding. “Okay.” _

_ Scott drew her in for a second kiss, his lips meeting hers, losing himself in the sensation and in her scent. _

_ His world had shrunk now; it was composed of only himself and Kira, and he found himself wishing that they could stay like this forever. _

* * *

Kira squeezes his hand, bouncing slightly on her toes, and Scott glances over at her. He feels momentarily blinded by her billion-watt smile and responds with a grin of his own. “Shall we?”

They’ve arrived late, and most of the senior class is already gathered in the gym. The dance floor is filled both with couples and small groups, though some students are focused on claiming one of the tables scattered around the edges of the room. Stiles, Lydia, and Malia have staked out one such table for the group, but there will be plenty of time to spend with the rest of their friends later in the night. 

Right now—this moment—is for him and Kira.

* * *

_ He was at Kira’s house, only a couple days after her return, when she suggested that they go to prom. The idea caught him completely off guard. _

_ “You don’t have to—I mean, I wasn’t planning on—” He looked down and winced, collecting his thoughts. “It’s kinda been a rough year.” _

_ She backpedaled almost immediately. “I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s fine! We don’t have to.” She wasn’t lying, but the slightest edge of disappointment curled around her. “I just thought that maybe—” _

_ “No, I do. I want to.” He took her hand in his and caught her eyes. “But you haven’t been back to school yet, and I didn’t want you to feel like it’s something you have to do.” _

_ She shrugged. “I’ve been out in the desert with a bunch of ancient shapeshifters for months. I kinda think I just want something normal.” _

_ He squeezed her hand and grinned. “I could go for normal.” _

* * *

Her hand’s still in his, and he leads them to an empty spot on the dance floor—not directly in the center, where most of the dancers are concentrated, but also not entirely on the edge. They reach it, and he pulls her in gently, his other hand trailing down her waist until it comes to rest above her hips, eyes fixed on hers.

Her arms drape over his shoulders. The song playing over the speakers is slow, but the bass is loud, and he feels the vibrations in the floor. They sway to the beat, both of their heartbeats in sync with the rhythm of the music and with each other. Kira smiles softly.

He feels a half smile play over his own lips in response. “What is it?” 

She shakes her head. “Oh, nothing, I just—” Kira takes a breath, then meets his eyes again. “I missed this.”

He grins, eyebrows raised. “I’m pretty sure this is the first dance we’ve been to since you moved here.”

She returns the grin, eyes dancing playfully. “Not exactly the first time we’ve danced, though.”

He remembers the night she’s talking about, and it was only a year ago, but it feels like a lifetime. Remembers the sound of the water lapping against the lake house. Remembers Kira in his arms and the full moon thrumming through his veins, and it’s a heady combination.

Tonight isn’t a full moon, but he feels the echo of that night all the same. Kira’s in his arms, and at least for this moment she’s the only thing in the world that matters. He’s too familiar with the way things work in Beacon Hills to fool himself into thinking that can last forever, but for now—

For now.

“I missed this,” she says again, and the sound of her voice pulls him out of his reverie. “I missed us.”

She pauses, and without either of them communicating it to the other, their swaying slows and stops in tandem. “I missed you.”

* * *

_ The exciting prospect of actually attending prom with his girlfriend—with  _ Kira _ , who was really, actually here—was quickly overtaken by reality. The event was only a few days away, and Scott’s heart sank. “Doesn’t this sort of thing take a lot of planning? Like tickets, and flowers, and—Don’t girls usually get a dress?” _

_ Kira glanced up from the notebooks and folders she was rifling through. “No, it’s okay. I checked with Lydia, who checked with someone else, and there’s definitely still tickets available. And unless you’re just really married to the idea of a boutonniere, I’m pretty sure I can live without a wrist corsage.” _

_ Scott laughed. “No, I think I’m good. But what about—” _

_ “Actually,” she cut him off, her face scrunching up in the way it did when she was nervous about something. “I… Promise you won’t laugh?” _

_ “Yeah, of course.” _

_ Kira moved to her closet, sorting through items and eventually selecting something hanging in the very back. “So you know how prom dresses always go on sale in the summer, once all the schools have had their prom, and no one needs to buy any more dresses?” _

_ He didn’t, but he supposed that made sense. _

_ She continued. “Well, I sorta—I mean—” _

_ She pulled out a deep red, floor length dress, and Scott’s eyes widened. He could only imagine how beautiful she’d look wearing it. _

_ “I bought this one last year. We were already dating, and I thought, y’know, maybe—” Kira bit her lip. “What do you think?” _

_ “I think it’s perfect.” Scott paused for a moment, considering. “So do I need to get something to match it? Like a tie, or—” _

_ “Oh, don’t worry, you already do. That’s… kinda why I got it.” _

_ Except he couldn’t think of anything he owned that matched that particular shade of red. “What...?” _

_ Kira’s face lit up with a soft playfulness, and she entangled her fingers with his. “It matches your eyes.” _

* * *

The song slows and ends, but Scott and Kira have already stopped dancing. He pulls her closer, hand against the small of her back, and they stand like that for a long moment, entirely still. The students around them continue to chatter and laugh, and a new song begins, faster paced and more frenetic than the first, but it all fades into the background.

Kira rests her head on his shoulder, and he holds her tight. When he finally speaks, it’s for her alone, and he’s not sure if it’s a confession or a promise.

“I missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Lover" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> And yes this fic does share a title with over 70 others on this website (I checked), but sometimes you just can't argue with the classics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
